


The Boss and The Hound

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Attack Hound V, Choking, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come play, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mob Boss Viktor Vector, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Play, Restraints, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male V, Trans V, V and Jackie were friends with benefits, Voyeurism, exhibition, no editing we die like men, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: A series of oneshots for a Mob Boss!Viktor Vector au where V is his attack hound and play thing.(Tags will be updated along with this fic)
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, Male V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Boss and The Hound

Night City can only be described by those who live in it as a towering playground for gangs, mobs and mercenaries. Each holding a certain reputation, a distinct set of skills and fragile alliances that can and will shatter at the first altercation. One of Night City's most ruthless and feared mercenaries is a man named V, known more commonly as "The Hound". He holds prestige above all other mercenaries due to his repute for completing any and all gigs without a single question asked. This has resulted in him being held in very high regard amongst fixers and NCPD officers. However, V's allegiance lies fully with that of Viktor Vector, who goes simply by "Vik". He is the renowned boss of the "Clinic" street gang that patrols the lower half of the Watson district.

Vik pulled V from a life on the streets to work as his own personal mercenary. Providing him with shelter and constant food on the table unlike how he had previously been living. However, their dynamic quickly shifted into something much more intimate and carnal as they learnt more about each other and revealed a mutual desire. When not attending to mercenary work, V became somewhat of a freeuse submissive to Viktor, enjoying being pushed around and told what to do. Giving up control this way in a life that felt so out of hand all the time made V quite happy. Vik enjoyed having a play thing, a pet, a  _ hound _ , that he could use whenever he had the slightest flame of desire burn low in his stomach. His lust for V grew and became somewhat possessive, not allowing anyone else to touch him but still presenting V to them as an unattainable object of desire. Often having him sit naked next to Vik at meetings or toying with him while attending to business. But if someone were to lay a finger on V without explicit permission from Vik himself, they would be found dead days later.

That's the short of how V ended up where he is now. 

Viktor weaved his fingers tighter into the hair of the man who was underneath the table, between his legs with a mouthful of his cock. The man, V, groaned lowly around his cock, high on the feeling of ecstasy and drooling. He was comfortably on his knees with his arms wrapped loosely around Vik's clothed calves. He was naked, of course, with the only exception being his black collar with golden trim, adorned with a thin metal plate engraved with the words "Vik's Hound" and a shoulder harness that provided something for Vik to grab onto if he ever wished to get rough with V, which was very common. V's long blue hair, which was usually tied up in a samurai knot, hung loose by his shoulders, partly balled up in Vik's fist. V knew not to touch himself without permission but his little dick ached with how hard he was with the whole experience. The people that Vik was attending the meeting with knew that he was there, they knew what he was doing below the table and that absolutely thrilled him. Vik gently patted V's head and ran his fingernails over his scalp, sending shivers like electricity down V's spine. 

"The Tyger Claws have been treading on our turf again." V heard a voice speak from the other end of the table. He felt Vik's hand clench ever so slightly in his hair, groaning at the tension.

"We've got to make sure they know their place on the food chain. Send a group after them, make sure they run away with their tails between their legs." Vik demanded, unclenching his hand and smoothing out V's hair. Vik felt his dick twitch as V purred low in his throat appreciatively at the gesture.

Vik's hand moves gently to the back of V's head and then with light pressure, pushes him further onto Vik's cock. Vik hums lowly, but that's all the reaction that he shows about the situation taking place below the table before going back to business. V desperately wants to grind his hips against something,  _ anything _ , but that want is overruled by the desire to be a good boy for his boss so he can be rewarded after the meeting.

V zoned out for the rest of the meeting, happily focussing on the weight of Vik's dick, heavy in his mouth, and the salty taste of precum that flooded his senses. He occasionally would bob his head back and forth once or twice, or suckle gently, trying to get some sort of reaction out of Vik. But the man stayed stoic as ever, not letting it phase him as he continued to talk about spreading out and gaining control of more land. 

V vaguely registered the shuffling of feet and the scraping of chairs as the meeting came to a close. Vik's hand came to rest below V's chin and gently guided him off of Vik's dick with a wet pop and a reluctant hum low in V's throat. Vik pushed his chair back and, hooking a finger in the loop of V's collar, pulled him out from underneath the table. He was standing with the table biting into thighs as Vik began to crowd him back against it. V's heart thumped in his chest. Vik's hand came to rest on V's cheek, his thumb gently smoothing out the skin. Then his hand moved to V's throat, squeezing gently and revelling in the way V's breathing shuddered and he swallowed thickly. Vik grinned to himself, admiring how the kid fell apart between his fingers like putty. 

"Good pup." Viktor mused as his hand brushed down V's body, his finger sliding through V's already slick folds with ease. "Mmm, so desperate." 

V gasped as Vik pinched and rolled his little dick between his fingers, already so sensitive and craving more. His hands hit the table behind him in an attempt to steady himself but it only worked in aiding him with bucking his hips up into Vik's hand. 

V whined as Vik moved his hand, gripping onto V's harness to spin him around and then pushing down on his back so his chest was pressed against the table top, his ass out on display. V's eyes wander over the room for the first time in hours since the meeting began and his eyes land on Jackie Welles, who was still seated at the table, watching what was happening with dilated pupils and a smirk. 

V had more of a history with Jackie than he did with Viktor. They had grown up together in Heywood, got the same level of sub par education and had quickly become partners in their line of work. The line of professionalism they had wanted to hold quickly began to blur as they grew closer, developing a somewhat of a "friends with benefits" dynamic. Jackie enjoyed riling V up during the quieter times of a job, resulting in needing to burn off the energy afterwards. V genuinely enjoyed Jackie's company and the dynamic had worked very well for both of them. However, once Vik stepped into the picture, Jackie was happy to let V move on, seeing how this would affect the bigger picture. Jackie didn't expect for Vik to still let him sleep with V on occasion, because despite Vik's menacing reputation and intimidating stature, he was still considerate of V's life and relationships. Vik obviously saw how important Jackie was to V and didn't want to ruin what they had.

That's why it wasn't out of place for V to notice Jackie slowly rubbing his cock through the fabric of his pants. He watched as Jackie's tongue poked out of his mouth slightly to wet his lips, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. It all drove V insane. 

V's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Vik's fingers on his cunt again, rubbing gently at the sensitive tip of his dick. He let out a drawn out moan that travelled well in the quiet room, relishing in how Jackie groaned low in his throat at the sound. 

The next sound that met V's ears was that of a belt being pulled completely from his pants. V went to turn his head to see what was happening - although he could guess well enough, this was far from their first time together - but he was met with a strong hand to the back of the head, forcing his gaze to turn back onto Jackie. 

" _ That way _ , dog. Be a good boy and watch Jack get off to the sight of you." Vik practically growled and V felt his insides turn with excitement.

Vik grabbed both of V's wrists and pulled them behind his back. Then he took the belt and looped it over itself, pulled one of V's wrists through and pulled it tight. Then he looped it back around and secured it in place, creating a makeshift set of cuffs. He kept pressure on V's back so that he stayed against the table, and he smiled at the situation he had created.

Viktor's dick was already out and wet from V's cock warming, Vik rubbed the tip of his cock through V's folds, enjoying the way it felt against V's slick cunt. V moaned loudly, trying to push himself back onto Vik's dick desperately.

"So impatient, I should make you wait and work for it." Vik pumped his cock a few times, depriving V of his touch. V whined, wiggling his ass to try and find any friction. "I guess you've been a good boy, keeping my cock warm for the whole meeting without making a peep. I guess I  _ should _ reward you." 

Vik lined himself up and pushed in, not stopping until he was balls deep and V was keening loudly. He felt so full yet he rocked back trying to take as much of Vik as he could even if that weren't possible. 

"Dog,  _ watch Jack _ ." Vik commanded and it took great effort for V to open his eyes and look at Jackie. 

Jackie had his dick out, pumping it quickly, flushed red and sweating slightly. His dick was thick, with a prince albert piercing adorning the tip. V would never forget how good that piercing felt rubbing against his insides. Jackie's eyes were trained on him, enjoying how V looked strewn over the table like a toy. 

Vik pulled out until just the tip of his dick was in V and then pushed all the way back in with considerable force. V pulled against the restraints but they held tight. Vik held onto the makeshift handcuffs with one hand and with his other, weaved it under V's harness and held tight. He then set a devilish pace, pistonning his hips and slamming his cock deep into V. He would tug on the harness and pull V into every thrust. V was crying out with the sensation he was experiencing, no matter how many times they fucked, it was always just as exhilarating. 

He felt himself getting closer but he knew the rules, he wasn't allowed to cum without permission. But he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on for, so words began spilling from his mouth.

"S-sir, please, I'm close -  _ argh _ \-  _ please, _ I need it…" V's voice cracked as he spoke because Vik's pace never faltered. 

"Do you think you deserve it?" Vik grunted in between thrusts.

"I've been good, I've been  _ so good _ for you, sir-" V let out a loud high-pitched whine, " _ Please! _ "

Vik contemplated it for a moment before deciding that, yes, V  _ had _ been good for him. He sped up his pace, initially going for power and stamina but now going for speed and depth. V writhed beneath him, or as much as he could manage with his arms bound behind his back.

" _ Please! _ Sir, please!" He cried out, all of his will power was going into holding it all back, tensing up and clenching his muscles to try and keep it all at bay.

" _ Cum _ , dog." Vik commanded and V could only follow his orders. 

Going slack and letting himself be pounded into, he came screaming. Moaning so loud it would be a miracle if all of Night City hadn't heard him. He vaguely registered Jackie groaning as he came along with V, painting the top of the table in hot white streaks. 

Vik kept pounding, chasing his own orgasm. It quickly became too much for V and he was crying out and squirming. Vik was built like a brick wall, no matter how hard V tried, if Vik wanted him somewhere there was no way he could get away. Finally,  _ finally _ , Vik pushed as deep into V as he could and kept his cock there as he came. V's forehead hit the table with a thud as everything stilled, chest heaving while Vik kept his cock where it was, enjoying how V's inner walls pulsed around him. 

After a long while, Vik finally pulled out, a long string of cum connecting his dick to V's cunt. He smiled at it, swiping it up with his fingers and pressing it to V's lips. 

"Open up, pup."

V instinctively followed his orders, feeling his brain clouded with a fog. He opened his lips and pressed his tongue to Vik's fingers, tasting himself and humming appreciatively. 

"Good boy." Vik's other hand found its way into V's hair, petting his head and gently scraping his fingernails along his scalp once again. 

"Jackie, come clean him up for me." 

"Yes, boss." Jackie was quick to his feet, and even quicker to kneel behind V. His hands found their place on the inside of V thighs and pushed them apart gently. 

V, who was absolutely spent, moaned quietly at the soft touch. Jackie pressed his face to V's cunt and began to lick away at the mess that Vik had left behind. Jackie had to stifle an amused laugh as V rocked back against his face when Jackie pressed his tongue into V's hole.

Jackie pulled away, wiping at his mouth and rocking back on his heels to look up at Vik, who was wiping his hands on a cloth. 

"He's good, ain't he,  _ Jefe _ ?" Jackie grinned, enjoying that they both had experience with V. It was like a shared history to bond over.

"The best." Vik smirked, letting his eyes wander over V still sprawled over the table, eyes closed and trying to catch his breath. "He's a good pup." Vik reached out and rubbed his hand over V's back tenderly, resulting in a pleased hum from V. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Want in on some Cyberpunk chaos? Want to join the group that helped this idea come to fruition? Come join my discord server "The Cyberpunks":  
> https://discord.gg/X7bEWkvnjF
> 
> Art of my V in his collar and harness found here:  
> https://sambles-sin.tumblr.com/post/641823773510795264/viktors-hound


End file.
